Avengers Chatroom Drama!
by HDTV-AllThisAndHeavenToo
Summary: The Avengers and Loki are all in a Chatroom... Funny But It also tells a story! So, ENJOY! xD
1. Chap 1

Wriiten out of bordem, NO HATERZ! Tell me what you think! I appericate reviews!

* * *

[Thor entered the chat]

Loki: How dare you enter My prescence!

Bruce: Watch it, Reindeer games.

Tony: that's my name for him.. -_-'

Nat: Fury called a meeting two hours ago.

Cap': And No one was there but Me, Nat, and Clint.

Clint: Fury's gunna be pissed

Tony: Now we see the people that have no lives.

Thor: I was with Jane!

Loki: I didn't have to go… And do not bother me, I am watching Sherlock Holmes.

Bruce: We were all busy.

Nat: Too busy for a meeting?

Cap': Get focused

Loki: Yes, Mother Hen.

Tony: BAHA! I see what you did there…

Cap': Pay attention guys. We are the Avengers, Come on guys!

Tony: (My turn, Loki) Cap' , Now that we have a clear view of the obvious!

Loki: Wonderful Movie.

Thor: This mortal contraption is confusing.

Loki Rolls his eyes.

Tony: Speaking of, Cap' you're from 1943, how did you figure this computer out anyways?

Cap': FLYING MONKEYS!

[Pepper entered the chat]

Tony: Erase everything.. *Hides Rum*

[Clint left the chat]

Nat: N'aweee.

Bruce: It's 2 am. He's right to be asleep. Peace.

[Bruce left the chat]

Nat: Wussy's.

Pepper: What's going on tony?

Tony: Nothng…

Thor: As your Midgardian saying, "She just ratted you out, dude."

Pepper: You were supposed to go to the meeting.

Cap': Tony got caught, by Pepper, oohhhh a woman…

[Everyone stares at Cap' Akwardly]

Loki:…. Wow, you Mortals.

Tony: ANYWAY! *whistles innocently*

Nat: Shut up. Or I'll beat all of you.

Pepper: Tony, Please. Just go to bed.

[Pepper left the chat]

Tony:.. Yes, Nanny.

Loki:…. LOL!

[Sigyn entered the Chat]

Loki: Hello dear… Destroy all evidence.

Sigyn: Oh hush it. I read before I joined, Genious idea, huh? ;) ….. AND YOU'RE WATCHING SHERLOCK HOLMES WITHOUT ME?

Thor: hahahah! Not smart, brother. I waited on Jane for that one..

Loki: *Poker face*

Tony: Chill, Loverbirds, and demigod… Hey Come to the Wrokshop, I got some new European vodka.

Nat: NONONONONON~

Tony: Well?

Cap': NONONONONONON

Thor: I'm in.

Loki: Me as well. Sigyn, Love?

Sigyn: *Sighs* Fine. Meet you guys there.

[Sigyn, Tony, Thor and Loki left he chat.]

Cap': We're screwed.

Nat: I hope they Know we have a mission tomorrow..

Cap': See you then

Nat: Bye Captain.

[Nat and Cap' Left the chat]


	2. Chap 2

[Tony, Loki, Natasha and Bruce entered the chat]

Bruce: I did not get a wink of sleep.

Tony: EHEHEH

Nat: Me either.

Loki: All in good time my dear doctor, you see, some of us are still wasted.. ***cough*** Sigyn and Tony **Cough** …. Others of us have a headache…

Tony dies laughing.

Nat: We're dead.

Loki: You are. I'm perfectly fine.

[Thor entered the chat]

Thor: My head hurts..

Tony still laughs..

Bruce: Very wasted..

[Cap' entered the chat]

Cap' STARK! WHAT IS THAT NOISE?

Tony: My ipod?

Cap': Wha-?

Nat: His radio.

Bruce: What are you listening to?

Loki: Do share…

Tony: Gym class heros!

Cap': Excuse me?

Tony: MY HEART'S A STEREO!

Thor: He has lost his mind… Goodmorning guys.

Nat: Shut up Tony… don't go there!

Tony: IT BEATS FO YOU SO LISTEN CLOSE!

[Clint entered the chat]

Bruce: Hey

Clint nods a bruce: what the mess?

Loki: Hey birdy.

Clint: I told you not to call me that..

Loki: D'awwee! Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the nest?

Thor… HAHAH….

Tony: HERE MY THOUGHTS IN EVERY NOTE, OH OH!

Cap': Its Hear, Tony.. Not here.

Tony: MAKE ME YOUR RADIO!

Clint: It's not funny, Thor.

Thor: Yes it is.

Clint: Nope.

Loki: Yes.

Bruce: Chill guys..

Clint NO ITS NOT!

Nat: Just a little…

Thor. Eheh.

Bruce gets a little angrey.

Loki: ooooohhhhh.

Clint: I'm part bird! I like birds, okay?

Tony: TURN ME UP WHEN YOU FEEL LOW!

Bruce: SHUT UP!

Thor: Clint, you remind me of an old bird watcher lady…

Loki: ^ LOL! Agreed.

Clint: No its not!

Bruce changed name to Hulk.

Nat runs for life.

Loki: And the party begins…

Thor: Banner, Calm!

Hulk: NFCKCWEICNERLKJN

Clint runs to find Natasha

Cap': I hate you all.

Thor: Team up then, Cap'? heh

Cap': Lets go find him…

[Thor and Cap' Left the chat]

Loki: Well, beast, I'm off to watch Sherlock Holmes 2. See you later.

Nat: Clint.

Hulk: GRRRRR…..

Clint: Yes.

Nat: Lets hide?

Clint: Sure..

[Clint and Nat left the chat]

Tony: THIS MELODY WAS MENT FORT YOU, TO SING ALONG TO MY STEREO!


	3. Chap 3

Thanks for the reviews! Can you guys gimmie 8 for the next chap? :D

(New character, Sigyn is Loki's wife and Caretaker. In case you didn't know... ENJOY!)

[Tony, Loki, and Nat entered the chat]

Loki: Tinman, Arachiphobe.

Tony: Reindeer games, Ex-Girlfriend.

Nat: Loki, tony. Oh, excuse me, "Playboy Philanthropist."

Tony: Which brings me to my point, why were you named after a spider?

Loki: Good question… *Sherlock's voice* I can assume, that since you chose that as your name, you are secretly afraid of them.

Nat rolls her eyes.

Tony: Very good point, Watson.

Loki: Waaaiiiitttt, We ALL Know that I would be Sherlock and you would be Watson.

Tony: Oh really?

Loki: You cannot master his Midgardian accent like me.

Tony: Fair enough….

Loki: Wonderful!

Tony: As long as Nat is Mary ;)

Loki chuckles: Fine by me.

Nat shakes her head: So, do you guys understand yet?

Tony: Uh… No.

Loki: I do.

Nat: Well Black widows mate, lay eggs, and then kill their husbands. My job is related to that. Hence my name.

Tony: …. YOU LAY EGGS?

Loki: BAHAHAH!

Nat: NEVERMIND.

Tony: Lol. I get it.

Loki: Hheheh.

Nat: Loki, I'm on guard today.

Loki: Yes mother. I'll be good.

Nat pats Loki's head: Good dog.

Tony: Wow. That ruff! (See what I did there?)

Loki: Not amusing, Mortal.

Nat: I know right, Tony?

[Pepper entered the chat]

Pepper: tony, Rhodey wants you.

Tony: For what?

[WM (War Machine) entered the chat]

WM: I'm giving you the suit back

Tony: You're giving me MY suit back?

WM: Yes.

Tony: Oh how sweet.

WM: I can change my mind.

Tony: …

WM: It's in your workshop.

[WM Left the chat]

Tony: Um... Okay then!

Pepper: Do you ever get off this chat room?

Tony: Why?

Pepper: It's taking up your life.

Tony: How?

Pepper: you haven't said two words to me today.

Loki: Hello?

Nat: Are you guys there?

Tony: There! Better? See, it was three!

Pepper: "Get me coffee" doesn't count.

Loki: BAHA! Good one, Tinman.

Nat: I'm with Potts.

Tony: Nat, You're on here as much as me!

Nat: Russian, secret agent, assassin... oh yeah... and SPY!

Loki:

Tony: Crap….

Pepper: Look, if you guys don't get off here, I'm telling Nick.

Nat: Agreed.

[Tony Left the chat]

Nat: There.

Pepper: Girls rule.

Nat: You're welcome.

Pepper: I'm pretty sure I aniciated that one.

Nat Shrugs: Okay.

[Sigyn entered the chat]

Pepper: Looks! It's all the girls in the Helicarrier!

Sigyn: Just us?

Loki: Lovely observation, love.

Nat: Damn, Loki go away.

Loki: You'll also need Jane.. She's boarding soon.

Potts: Thanks for the heads-up.

Nat: Or warning...

Loki: you're welcome.

Nat: Why are we talking...? We're all enemies!

Loki: But you love me, really.

Sigyn blushes

Loki smiles down at her

Potts: No evil love fest please.

Loki kisses Siygn deeply: I win.

Sigyn: I'm not evil, Thanks.

Loki: Tis a shame, dear.

Sigyn: I do believe I'm neutral. I'm on the Avengers, and I'm the caretaker for a criminal Mastermind. That I'm married too.

Loki: D'awwe! Thanks for the complement.

Nat: I don't think that's a good thing.

Potts: ANYWAY! Back to the matter at hand. I think we have tony under control now.

Nat: Wonderful.

Potts: Ugh, Fury is calling. See you guys.

[Pepper left the chat]

Nat: Well then.

Sigyn: I don't believe that telling fury will stop Tony.

[Tony entered the chat]

Tony: Very well, Sigyn! You should be proud, Holmes!

Sigyn is lost.

Nat is also.

Loki: I am, Watson.

Nat: You are so retarded. Holmes? Watson?

[Nat left the chat]

Sigyn is still a little confused.

Loki: Don't worry about it.

Tony: Lol. Loki, so have you gotten to the next level?

Loki: O.O Not sure what you mean..

Sigyn: TONY! You're gross. Our relationship is none of your business. Perv.

Tony: She got it... hehe I'm guessing you're still on first base?

Sigyn: NO! More like running to home from third!

Tony: OOHHH Loki, get you some!

Sigyn: do shut up.

Loki: I think I might. ;)

[Sigyn left the chat]

Tony: AHAHAHAAH!...

Loki: Damn you tinman. I was so close too…

[Loki left the chat]


	4. Chap 4

Thank you soooo much for all of those who reviewed! :D Love you guys!

[Thor and Loki and Nat entered the chat]

Thor: afternoon.

Loki: Brother.

Thor: How are you?

Loki: I am well. And You?

Thor: Fine thanks.

Nat: Akward moment..

Loki: I see you are never on this site, Thor

Thor: I have a life…. And a Love life as well.

Loki: Being in a jail cell, I can't have a life.. and I do have a love, thanks.

Thor: But you're always on here.

Loki: But you wouldn't know cause you're NEVER on!

[Pepper entered the chat]

Loki : Hello.. Nanny.

Potts: Shut up.

Loki: TROLOL!

Thor:What does that even mean!

Loki: Wouldn't you like to know?

Potts: Well, I was just making sure Tony wasn't on.. I should go

Thor: Good day Pepper.

Potts: Bye Thor, and Mr. Holmes.

[Pepper left the chat]

Loki: AND BRING ME A TEA!

Thor: You are hopless.

[Thor left the chat]

Loki: #Idowhatiwant.

[Clint entered the chat]

Loki: EHEHE!

Clint:… Crap.

Loki: Birdy.

Clint: Look, I'm only for Nat, is she here?

Loki: READ YOU IMBECILE! And.. well… No. she's not. *Grins*

Clint: I have no idea how this works…

Loki: She's definatly NOT here.

Clint: Could I just figure something out, quickly, Loki?

Loki: If you're asking me to shut up, then , Yes. You have my word, Birdbrain.

Clint: I really like her. I want to tell her that I think she's beautiful! That I want to be with her everyday.. But I can't… Loki, you have a girlfriend, how did you tell her?

Loki stifles a laugh:That's not what I was expecting! xD And No! I do not have a girlfriend! I have a wife.

Clint: Riiighhttt…

Nat:…..

Loki runs away

Clint: Loki?

Loki: Yes?

Clint: I'M. . .

Nat: It's okay… I feel the same…

Loki: You're welcome.

Clint: I could kiss you.

Loki throws up

Clint: But instead… I'll kiss her.

Nat smiles at Clint

Loki: EWY!

[Loki left the chat]

Nat: LOL! I think that scared him off! Nice work!

Clint: I wasn't kidding..

Nat: Oh.

[Clint left the chat]

Nat: Darn.

[Nat let the chat]


	5. Chap 5

LOVING THE REVIEWS! KEEP EM COMMIN! :D

* * *

[Tony and Sigyn entered the chat]

Tony: Hello, Loilover123

Sigyn.. D: HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?

Tony: Oh, You're Mindcraft username? Easy! And I'm Rum_Love_777

Sigyn: By Odin…

Tony: This will remain quiet, yes?

Sigyn is feeling creeped: No one is to hear.

Tony: See ya later, lokilover123. You know, For an Asgardian, you're pretty up to date..

Sigyn: What do you think I do in the prison all day?

Tony: You're usually with Loki.. So… IDK! DON'T TELL ME! *Runs away and closes ears* LALALALAL!

Sigyn: Perv.

[Sigyn left the chat]

[Cap' entered the chat]

Cap': What are you still doing here?

Tony: I think I should be asking you that question.

Cap: Coulson called a photo shoot. And I'm waiting for my turn..

Tony gasps: CAPTAIN AMERICA ACTUALLY GOT ON SOMETHING ELECTRONIC TO EASE HIS BOREDOM?

[Cap' Left the chat]

Tony: LOL!

[Loki entered the chat]

Loki: Watson.

Tony: Holmes

Loki: Are they gone?

Tony: Whom?

Loki: Yes, they are. Clint and Nat were having a love fest..

Tony: Gross.

Loki: Agreed.

[Sigyn joined the chat]

Loki: Hello, Love. And do tell… What are you watching?

Tony: I wanna hear!

Sigyn: In Sleep he sang to me… In dreams he came…

Loki: What?

Sigyn: That voice which calls to me.. and speaks my name..

Tony: AND DO I DREAM AGAIN? FOR NOW I FINDDDDD….

Loki: What ARE you talking about?

Tony: UGH! Loki! We were giving you the best part! *Deskflip*

Sigyn: LOL! Loki, you can watch it later.. I'm in the midde of it.

Loki sighs: Fine..

Sigyn: You'll like it.

[Sigyn left the chat]

Tony: Movie=1, Loki=0.

Loki: Tis not like that.

Tony: Never know.

Loki: I'm quite certain that if me and the movie were in a run for her heart, I would win.. BUT there's no contest needed.

Tony: Why's that?

Loki: I've already won

Tony: Uh-huh. You do know that she's watching Phantom of the Opera, right?

Tony: …..

Tony: Hello?

Tony: Loki?

Tony: Are you there?

Loki: I just peeked in and watched a bit…. I'm doomed.

Tony: Does she like Phantom or Raoul better?

Loki: It looks like the one in the mask..

Tony: Yup. Screwed. PEPPER Likes the Phantom more than ME!

Loki: Come down here. NOW.

Tony: She has Phantom fever, doesn't she?

Loki: MAKE IT STOP!

Tony: On my way!

[Loki and Tony left the chat]


	6. Chap 6

Thought I should bring in some more girl action!

[Pepper and Jane entered the chat]

Potts: Hi Jane!

Jane: Hello!

Potts: What's new?

Jane: Oh nothing, getting used to the helicarrier.

Pottts: Do you like it here?

Jane: Oh yes! It's great! I have All of my things neatly placed in my new lab! ANNNDD I'm finally with Thor!

Potts: I'm so glad you like it! I think it's great!

Jane: It is! Oh, but Darcie hates it.. She likes the earth right beneath her feet!

Potts: I can't blame her.

Jane: By the way, have you seen Thor?

Potts: Nope. I heard he went to Asgard today.. Have you seen Tony?

Jane: Oh. Okay. :/ And I thought he was in his workshop? Maybe he went with Thor!

Potts: Maybe. If you see him on here, let me know okay?

Jane: Sure. No prob.. I should go.. Darcie wants me..

Potts: See ya tomorrow!

[Pepper and Jane left the chat]

[Thor and Bruce entered the chat]

Thor: WAIT! Jane! I'll take you to Asgard!

Bruce: A little late, buddy.

Thor: I'll take her tomorrow..

Bruce: You have your photoshoot tomorrow.

Thor: You're right. Then the next day.

[Thor left the chat, and tony entered]

Tony: Bruce, how do you know Thor's schedule?

Bruce: … I do what I want..

Tony: That's Loki's line..

Bruce: Since when did you start caring about Loki?

Tony: When did you start caring about Thor?.. and Never.

Bruce: You're a bad liar.

Tony: He's like my brother that I never got but always wanted.

Bruce: Thor is his brother.

Tony: I don't have a crush on Loki!

Bruce: Whatever floats your boat.

[Bruce left the chat]

[Loki entered the chat]

[Tony cleared the room]

Loki: What was that about?

Tony: Nothing.

Loki: You cannot lie to the god of mischief and lies!

Tony: I can try. And Bruce has a mancrush on Thor..

Loki: I KNEW IT!

Tony: How was the movie?

Loki: Great.

Tony: I'm agitated. Stop short answering me.

Loki: Fine. And Why?

Tony: BRUCE!

Loki: What did he do?

Tony: He is conveinced I have a crush on you.

Loki: TROLOL! I knew this too…

Tony: I don't.

Loki: Better warn Pepper ;)

Tony: Shut up!

Loki: Sorry…

Tony: Brother by bond, not blood, Holmes.

Loki: Alright, alright, but if you come back, I'll be here ;) JK! I'm married.

Tony: Good… Good. *Akward silence*

Loki: LOL! IIKR?

[Pepper entered he chat]

Potts: Tony?

Tony changed name to Watson

Watson: Uh no! This is Dr. Watson.

Loki changed name to Holmes

Holmes: And Sherlock.

Potts: That's it! You've been sneaking behind my back! I'm telling Nick!

[Pepper left the chat]

Watson changed name to Tony

Holmes changed name to Loki

Tony: Damn.

Loki: Do you think We'll be banned?

[Fury entered the chat, Fury banned Loki and Tony, Fury left the chat]


	7. Chap 7

This is where it starts getting serious!

* * *

[Ironman (IM) entered the chat]

IM: BAHAH! Smarty pants over here!

[god of mischief (GOF) entered the chat]

GOF: MHM!

IM: Pepper would kill us.

GOF: They ALL would kill us.

IM: Oh yeah.. Pepper is leaving the helicarrier tomorrow.

GOF: Did she finally get tired of you?

IM: NO. She's taking care of the avengers Mansion. And running the company while I'm up here.

GOF: Thaaaat's what it is..

IM: I'm kinda sad.

GOF: I understand.

[Sigyn entered the chat]

Sigyn: I won't tell that you guys are here… And Pepper told me everything..

IM: Did she now?

Sigyn: Yes. I'm very sorry.

GOF: Sorry, but, am I missing something?

IM: Pepper really left me.

GOF: For who?

IM: No one.. She just left.

Sigyn: Good news, she gave me her Phantom poster!

GOF: When will this madness end?

Sigyn: I'm not the one who was drooling over Christine.

IM: I miss her..

GOF: I am sorry, Watson.

Sigyn: I am quite sad too..

IM: I'll be okay, I guess.

Sigyn: She'll be there when you get back..

IM: How do you know.

Sigyn: I just do.

IM:... Well, Uh- I better go.

GOF: Sorry, Tony.

Sigyn: If you need anything just come here or go to the prison.. I'll be up.

IM: Doing what?

Sigyn: you're still a perv.

IM: There's the Sigyn I know.

[Ironman left the chat]

GOF: What were you and Pepper talking about?

Sigyn: She still loves him.

GOF: I thought this..

Sigyn: "Maybe when he get out of here, he'll have his head on." Is what she said.

GOF: We're all kind of distraught.

Sigyn: Just because I have an obsession for the Phantom, doesn't mean anything.

GOF: Never know.

Sigyn: Come to my room if you need anything.

GOF: Nope. Nothing at all.

Sigyn: Well, I'm going to bed. If you need anything, just come.

GOF: I think I will..

[GOF and Sigyn left the chat]

* * *

SORRY For the short chap! Will update soon! Ideas are excepted and will be considered!


	8. Chap 8

[Jane and Cap entered the chat]

Jane: Hey Cap.

Cap: Hi, Mrs. Foster/ Odinson… What exactly are you called now?

Jane: Mrs. Odinson… LOL, cause we are married…

Cap: Sounds like you two are going good.

Jane: Yes. Very well.. Thanks!

Cap: I wish I had someone.

Jane: You'll find her!

Cap: Maybe.

Jane:… Hmmmm…. Have you tried an online dating sight yet?

[Ironman (IM) Entered the chat]

Cap: Oh no.. Good idea.

IM: And I'll be right behind you.

Jane: Sorry about Pepper.

Cap: Tony, will you help me set up my profile?

IM: BAHA! Sure. Wait, one minute.. I don't feel like doing research.. Google " Good dating sites."

Cap: Okay..

[Cap left the chat]

IM: Hello, Jane!

Jane: Hi tony.

IM: Sorry, but you remind me of Pepper.

Jane: Oh.. Um.. Okay…

IM: So sorry to make you uncomfortable, I just miss her.

Jane: Its okay, Tony.. I get it… Sorry to run but Thor is taking me to Asgard!

[Jane left the chat]

IM: Bye.

[GOF Entered the chat]

IM: Hey, my friend.

GOF: Hey.

IM: I miss Pepper.

GOF: You seriously need to cheer up.

[Sigyn entered the chat]

Sigyn: Loki, my dear, and Rum_Lover_777, I just got two new bottles of Vodka.

IM: The kind I like, Lokilover123?

GOF: BUT SIGYN! You're underage!

Sigyn: Ohh Loki, if you only knew…and yes.

GOF: Rum_Lover_77, an dlokilover123, I think I should tell you.. I'm Lokis-fangirl-army-untie.

Sigyn: …

IM: …

GOF: …..

Sigyn: ANWAY! Tonight, both of you, prison, 8?

[Nat entered the chat]

Nat: I don 't know what to say. But I'll bring my moscato.

Sigyn: See? This is all working out!

Nat: Oh, and I'm Avengers_Marry_Kill

GOF: I KNEW IT!

Sigyn: Very well, Widow!

IM: Does all the Avengers have a Mindcraft account?

Nat: IDK!

Sigyn: I've finished setting up, head on over!

[Sigyn, Nat, IM, and GOF Left the chat]


	9. Chapter 9

{Nat, GOM, and IM entered the chat]

Nat: that was fun.

IM: I agreed. ;)

GOM: What has been seen cannot, I repeat, CAN NOT be unseen.

IM: Well. Pep is still gone..

GOM: I truly thought that would cheer you up! Come on Tinman!

Nat: Well, I hope you get better, Tony.

IM: Um, yes, police. I would like to report a missing person. This woman is being WAYYY to nice.

Nat: ohhh shut up.

[Nat left the chat room an Sigyn entered]

GOM; : Hello, dear

Sigyn: TONY. Go talk to her! :I

IM: Ive tried calling her brainac. She wont answer.

GOM: Tony.

Sigyn: GO SEE HER.

IM: why would I do that?

Sigyn: If you want ANY Form of redemption with her. And If you truly love her, You would make an effort.

GOM: I would actually take her advice… for once.

Sigyn: Hush.

GOM I AM A GOD I WIL NOT BE COMMANDED BY A WO-

Sigyn: I am you're wife and I can leave you starving.

IM: *Wolf whistles*

GOM: shes mine.

IM: Never said anything.

Sigyn: Go talk to her.

IM: FINE.

GOM: Bring a ring! In case things go great!

IM: I'm nervous. She hates me.

Sigyn: at least try.

IM: Okay… okay… Im gone.

[IM left the chat]

GOM: How do you think things will go?

Sigyn: I honestly don't know.

GOM: Come down here. I don't trust these Midgardian websites.

Sigyn: On my way.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry its been forever since ive posted! I had A LOT going on! Reviews please!

* * *

[GOM and Sigyn entered the chat]

GOM paces nervously.

Sigyn: Even though you are enemies, you are pretty close.

GOM: Not. That's not it.

Sigyn: Then what is?

GOM: I just… I don't know. Do you REALLY love me Sigyn.

Sigyn: Well, yes. Of course. Have I done something?

GOM: I just. I know you didn't have a choice.

Sigyn: Well-

[GOM left the chat, and IM entered]

IM: IM ENGAGED! :D

Sigyn: YAY!

IM: I cant wait! Pepp is planning the wedding already!

Sigyn: So Im guessing it worked out?

IM: YEAAHHH!

Sigyn: Good for you!

IM: By the way, Whats up with Loki?

Sigyn: Im not sure.

IM: What did he mean you didn't have a choice?

Sigyn…. Well.. In Asgard, we are bethrowed to a person… I was engaged to Theoric. (The prince) But He died… I still have no idea. But Loki then paid to have me as his bride. I never had a choice.

IM: wow… So, he's holding you captive?

Sigyn: Heh. No.. not really…. Its normally not like that… But my father is something you call, evil. So he also rescued me, by taking me.

IM: Wow. That stinks… Im sorry..

Sigyn: Eh. Im okay now…

[GOM entered the chat]

GOM: Sigyn…

Sigyn: Yess?

GOM: you're free.

Sigyn: WHAT?!

GOM: You can leave.

IM: But no.. dude. She loves you.

GOM: I've held her here.

IM: Sigyn, you lied?

Sigyn: where would I go?!

GOM: I don't know… anywhere but here. I cannot handle this.

Sigyn… But NOO!

GOM: That is my final order. GO.

IM: GUYSSS!

GOM: what.

IM: she loves you, right?

Sigyn: I cant leave… not now… and I do.

IM: Good. Then shes not leaving.

GOM: Please..

Sigyn: Im questioning Your love for me.

GOM: I do. That's why you can leave.

Sigyn: You're all I have now…

GOM: You're all I have too….

IM: GOOD. Now that we all understand each other…..

Sigyn: Uhh- Loki…

GOM: Yes?

Sigyn: Im uh- Well…. What are some names you like?

GOM: Well… Vali. And Narfi…

Sigyn: Im expecting..

GOM: WHAAAAAAAAAAAA-

IM: How many?!

Sigyn: Twins….

GOM: By gods….

Sigyn: Lets uhh- pick names, shall we….

[GOM and Sigyn left the chat]

IM: They are a couple. Those two... Very odd... Very odd indeed... MARY I AM IN NEED OF YOURE ASSISTANCE.


End file.
